George R. R. Martin
George Raymond Richard Martin (Bayonne, New Jersey, em 20 de setembro de 1948), mais conhecido como G. R. R. Martin ou simplesmente GRRM, é um roteirista e escritor de ficção científica, terror e fantasia americano. É mais conhecido por escrever a série de livros de fantasia épica As Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo. Ele foi declarado como uma das 100 pessoas mais influentes do mundo em 2011 pela revista ''TIME''.GRRM makes 2011 Time 100 People - TIME Biografia George R. R. Martin nasceu em Bayonne, Nova Jérsei, filho de um estivador, cuja família de classe operária vivia perto das docas de Bayonne.Life & Times GeorgeRRMartin.com Quando jovem, ele se tornou um leitor ávido de quadrinhos de superheróis. A edição de novembro de 1968 do Quarteto Fantástico possui uma nota ao editor que Martin escreveu quando ainda estava na escola. Ele credita a atenção que ele recebeu com a carta, junto com seu interesse em quadrinhos, como sua inspiração para se tornar escritorCriador de A Guerra dos Tronos explica como a Marvel Comics o influenciou. Em 1970, Martin recebeu seu Bacharelado em jornalismo na Universidade Northwestern, Illinois, se formando com muitos elogios. Ele depois completou um Mestrado em jornalismo, também em Northwestern, em 1971.GeorgeRRMartin.com Martin começou a escrever contos de ficção científica no começo da década de 1970, e apesar de o início de sua carreira não ter sido fácil (uma de suas histórias foi rejeitada por diferentes revistas 42 vezes), ele nunca se desencorajou; anos depois ele venceria sue primeiro Hugo Award e Nebula Award por um de seus contos. Sua primeira história indicada para o Hugo e para o Nebula foi With Morning Comes Mistfall, publicado na revista Analog Science Fiction and Fact em 1973. Apesar de não ter vencido nenhum dos prêmios, Martin não se importou, notando que se juntar ao Clube dos "Perdedores do Hugo e Nebula" foi uma grande realização para ele.George R.R. Martin: from fanboy to filthy pro Apesar de muito de seu trabalho ser de fantasia ou terror, alguns de seus trabalhos iniciais se encaixavam em ficção científica, ou em história futura. Ele também escreveu pelo menos uma obra de cunho político-militar, Night of the Vampyres. Durante a década de 1980, Martin começou a escrever para a televisão e trabalhar como editor de livros. Para a televisão, ele trabalhou em The New Twilight Zone e Beauty and the Beast. Como editor de livros, ele supervisionou o desenvolvimento da série Wild Cards. A série continua sob a direção e edição de Martin, com mais de vinte volumes publicados; em 2012 a série irá completar seu aniversário de 20 anos. A novela de Martin, Nightflyers, foi adaptada em um filme no ano de 1987. Em 1991, Martin voltou a escrever livros, começando a escrever aquilo que eventualmente se tornaria a série de fantasia épica, As Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo (ostensivamente inspirada na Guerra das Rosas e em Ivanhoé), que terá sete volumes. O primeiro volume, A Game of Thrones, foi publicado em 1996. Em novembro de 2005, A Feast for Crows, o quarto volume da série, se tornou o livro mais vendido da lista do The New York Times, alcançando a mesma posição na lista do The Wall Street Journal. A série foi aplaudida por autores, leitores e críticos do mundo inteiro. Em 2007, a HBO comprou os direitos de uma adaptação para a televisão de toda a série As Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo. A primeira temporada de Game of Thrones estreou em 17 de abril de 2011, tendo dez episódio que cobrem o primeiro livro da série. Dois dias após a estréia, a HBO anunciou que havia renovado a série para uma segunda temporada depois das críticas extremamente positivas e do número inicial de espectadores do primeiro episódio, 4.2 milhões. Martin foi um instrutor de jornalismo e, quando jovem, um diretor de um torneio de xadrez. Em seu tempo livre ele coleciona miniaturas com temas medievais,GeorgeRRMartin.com lê e coleciona livros de ficção científica, terror e fantasia, e aumenta sua grande coleção de quadrinhos, que incluí as primeiras edições da "era de prata" do Homem Aranha e do Quarteto Fatástico. Em 15 de fevereiro de 2011, Martin se casou com sua namorada de longa data, Parris McBride, em uma pequena cerimônia para amigos e familiares em sua casa em Santa Fé, Novo México. O casal trocou alianças inspiradas em anéis célticos, feitos sob encomenda por artesãos locais.Not a Blog Bibliografia Autor Romances *''A Morte da Luz'' (1977) *''Windhaven'' (1981, com Lisa Tuttle) *''Fevre Dream'' (1982) *''The Armageddon Rag'' (1983) *''As Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo'' (série): **''A Game of Thrones '' **''A Clash of Kings'' **''A Storm of Swords'' **''A Feast for Crows'' **''A Dance with Dragons'' *''Hunter's Run'' (2007, versão ampliada da novela "Shadow Twin", com Gardner Dozois e Daniel Abraham) Novelas *''Night of the Vampyres'', originalmente em [http://www.locusmag.com/index/s500.html Amazing, 1975], republicada em The Best Military Science Fiction of the 20th Century *"The Skin Trade" (1989) da coletânea à seis mãos Dark Visions. *"The Hedge Knight" (1998), passado no mundo de A Song of Ice and Fire *"The Sworn Sword" (2003), seqüência de The Hedge Knight *"Shadow Twin" (2005, com Gardner Dozois e Daniel Abraham) Livros infantis *''The Ice Dragon'' (publicado originalmente em 1980[http://www.greenmanreview.com/book/book_martin_icedragon.html Resenha de The Ice Dragon, anotada], ilustrada e reimpressa em outubro de 2006) Coletâneas *''A Song for Lya'' (1976) *''Songs of Stars and Shadows'' (1977) *''Sandkings'' (1981) *''Songs the Dead Men Sing'' (1983) *''Nightflyers'' (1985) *''Tuf Voyaging'' (1987, coletânea de histórias interligadas) *''Portraits of His Children'' (1987) *''Quartet'' (2001) *''GRRM: A RRetrospective'' (2003; reimpresso em 2006 e 2007 como Dreamsongs) Editor ''Wild Cards'' (também contribuiu em muitos volumes) *''Wild Cards I'' (1987) *''Wild Cards II: Aces High'' (1987) *''Wild Cards III: Jokers Wild'' (1987) *''Wild Cards IV: Aces Abroad'' (1988) *''Wild Cards V: Down & Dirty'' (1988) *''Wild Cards VI: Ace in the Hole'' (1990) *''Wild Cards VII: Dead Man's Hand'' (1990) *''Wild Cards VIII: One-Eyed Jacks'' (1991) *''Wild Cards IX: Jokertown Shuffle'' (1991) *''Wild Cards X: Double Solitaire'' (1992) *''Wild Cards XI: Dealer's Choice'' (1992) *''Wild Cards XII: Turn of the Cards'' (1993) *''Wild Cards: Card Sharks'' (1993) *''Wild Cards: Marked Cards'' (1994) *''Wild Cards: Black Trump'' (1995) (estes três últimos livros formam uma trilogia) *''Wild Cards: Deuces Down'' (2002) *''Wilds Cards: Death Draws Five'' (2006) Outros *''Warriors'' (TBA) *''Songs of the Dying Earth'' (TBA) Premiações *"A Song for Lya", Hugo Award de 1975 por Best Novella. *"Sandkings", Hugo Award de 1980 por Best Novelette e Nebula Award por Best Novelette. *"The Way of Cross and Dragon", Hugo Award de 1980 por Best Short Story. *"Portraits of His Children", Nebula Award de 1986 por Best Novelette. *"The Pear-Shaped Man", Bram Stoker Award de 1988 por Long Fiction. *"The Skin Trade", World Fantasy Award de 1989 por Best Novella. *"Blood of the Dragon", Hugo Award de 1997 por Best Novella. *"A Feast for Crows", indicado ao Quill Award e British Fantasy Award de 2006. Referências Ligações externas *Página oficial de George R. R. Martin *Not A Blog: George R. R. Martin's Livejournal Texto extraído da Wikipédia, a enciclopédia livre. ----